In The Name Of Love
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Have you ever been in a love triangle? The heartbreaking feeling of only being able to choose one... Will maybe not. Kelly/Edge/Christian *DRABBLE First uploaded on my main page, Queen Latifeh*
1. Chapter 1

In The Name Of Love

Chapter 1: Maybe More Than Friends

(Christian's POV)

I sat at the restaurant, ready to break the news to Tiffany that I wasn't feeling anything for her anymore. It was ever since she started hanging out with Laycool. She just thinks too much about herself, and not enough about their relationship. I looked out the window to see her car, and sighed.

Tiffany walked in and saw me sitting by the window. "Hey Christian. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Look Tiff, I'm just not feeling it anymore. Ever since you and Laycool became friends, you only think about yourself... I'm sorry, but it's over."

The whole restuarant stared at us as they heard the loud slap that Tiffany sent my way. "I never thought you would be the one saying that!" Tiffany said as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Tell me one thing, is it another girl? Because if it is, I hope you make her every bit as happy as you made me." She said the last part with sarcasm, but the rest sounded serious.

I sighed and asked for the bill, then left the restaurant. I looked up and down the streets to see Kelly in a shoe store, trying to find something to wear to a WWE party.

I ran across the street and into the store. As soon as she saw me, I smiled. She always does that to me. She walked to me and hugged me. "How did it go?" She whispered into my ear.

"Umm,not to well." I said as I held my cheek. "But I finally managed to get rid of her, or so I think."

"Good. Now let's go get ready for the party." She pulled on my sleeve as we left the store.

I frowned. I realized Kelly could never think of me as more than a friend. She noticed my lack of enthusiasm and hugged me. "I promise this'll be a night we'll never forget."

I walked into the arena with Kelly by my side. The party had already started, so me and Kelly took a whole lot of shots. She groaned and asked me to dance with her. I was drunk so I decided it would be a good idea.

We danced for 30 minutes, grinding against one another until she pulled me into the hall and we started a hot makeout session. I wrapped my arms on the waist as she pulled my hair. I picked her up and sat her on a table and continued kissing her.

(End of POV)

(Kelly's POV)

I waited for this for so long. I couldn't help moaning. It was like no other thing I've ever felt before, and there was no way I was going to let it end.

I felt him reach lower down my body to my thigh and gripped it. I let go of his hair and put my hands around his neck, and let out a moan. I felt him kissing my neck and back up to my mouth.

I wanted more, but then the door opened and there stood Edge, shocked, confused and disgusted.

Edge turned and fake gagged as Christian and I separated. It was so quick I missed his touch.

Edge turned to us and laughed, making my cheaks grow super pink. "Oh man, what is more distubing and alkward than seeing your two bestfriends going at it?" He laughed and walked right past us to the party.

It grew incredibly alkward until Christian finally broke the silence. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was really stupid of me."

"It was me too, but for what it's worth," I got close to him and whispered in his ear, "I liked it." And I walked off with a smirk on my face.

I walked into the room where Edge went in and decided to take some more shots. "Hey rated-r superstar. How's your night so far?"

"Great except the fact the the most beautiful girl here tonight is taken." He laughed and I blushed. We talked about how great it was that we had a storyline together, and just about life.

We were laughing, then Christian came up to us with a smirk on his face. "Kelly, can I ask you a question?"

I smiled at Christian, and looked into his adorable brown eyes. "Of course."

"Why are you so irisitible?" He whispered in my ear as her kiss my cheek. I blushed and just looked down, embarrassed.

Edge coughed from the side. "Okay, I think I'll just go to the washroom for a while, leave you two alone." And with that he left, and I blushed as I looked up to a smirking face of Christian.

(End Of POV)

(Edge's POV)

I walked into the washroom. It hurt to see Kelly with another guy, especially Christian, my bestfriend! But I knew that if he was making her happy, then it was okay. I washed my hands and walked out, taking a peek at Christian and Kelly. They were laughing and having a good time. I decided not to ruin the moment, and just got my jacket and left, with one last glance over my shoulder at Christian and Kelly.

(End Of POV)

Sorry if it's short and not interesting at all, but this is my first time making a fanfiction, and hopefully I'll get better.

And I love this couple soo much!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

In The Name Of Love

Chapter 2: So In Love

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up in the morning smiling to myself. I didn't know what was going to happen between me and Christian, but I hoped it was good. I got out my phone and called Edge for the 20th time since last night. I heard him groan as he talked on the phone. "Hello?"

"Where were you? Why didn't you call back last night? Why did you leave like that?" I blasted at him with questions.

"Sorry Kelly," He said in a sad voice. "I went home because I didn't want to intrude on anything." I could just FEEL the smirk coming from the other end of the line.

"Just don't do it again." I said with my cheaks turning pink. I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"Anyway, what'd you goes do after I left?" Edge asked, curious, and in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Not what you think, that's for sure. We just talked about work and just made fun of some superstars."

"Like the rated-r superstar?" Edge asked, then smirked.

"Hmmm, maybe." I teased. "Edge, I don't have a ride to Smackdown, can you give me one?"

"For you, fine. For another diva? No." I knew he was kidding and laughed. I loved Edge, he was my bestfriend.

"Come soon." I said then hung up. I waited 10 minutes and there was a light tap on the door. "Yes?" I said, knowing full well it was Edge. But when I opened the door, it was Christian, not Edge. "Hi. Come in Captain." I said with a big smile on my face. He smirked and walked in.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride?" He said as he sat down on my couch, flipping through channels.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to do, should I go with Edge? Or with Christian?

But just then another light tap on the door sent me flying to get it. As I opened the door to a smiling Edge, I smiled right back. "Come on in Superstar." I said.

"Nah, we should get going. Wouldn't wanna be late." As soon as he finished his sentence, Christian walked up behind me. "Oh, hey Christian." Edge said, a little confused.

"Umm... Yeah... Christian just came a few minutes ago and asked me to go with him..." I said, guiltily.

"Oh, that's cool then, I guess... See you at the arena. He gave me a quick hug and Christian a man hug, then walked away, I felt so bad!

"What was that all about?" Christian asked, totally confused.

I laughed and said, "let's go." and we left after Edge.

I walked into the arena with Christian, we were holding hands, and I loved it. I loved HIM. I wanted to spend ever second of her life with him.

We walked by some locker rooms before stopping at Edge's. Christian knocked on the door, and Edge opened and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey man." Christian said as he and Edge did their man hug. I hugged him next, and he spun me around, I laughed and got down. Edge invited us into his room, so we went in.

"So I'm going to be in a match against Randy Orton tonight. You guys wanna be at ringside?" Edge said as her ran a comb through his wet hair.

I smiled. "Of course we would!"

"Okay, thanks. I could really use the support."

"No problem." I smiled and hugged Edge again, I knew he was really nervous, Randy's a tough competeter, but so was my Edge.

(End of POV)

(Christian's POV)

After Kelly and I got to my locker room, I lifted her up and set her down on the couch and kissed her. "I have something to tell you." I told her as I got up. She got up too.

"What is it?" She sounded kind of worried, which made me laugh.

"Kelly, I love you. You're like the sun to my day. I want- no I NEED you in my life." I took out a small case and got down on one knee and heard her gasp, which made me laugh again. "This isn't a proposal ring, it's a promise ring. Promise me you'll marry me someday in the future."

She started to cry, and threw her hands around my neck. "Yes! I will marry you! Umm, in the future." She added and we both laughed. God, I loved that laugh. I loved HER. She mean't the world to me.

(End of POV)

(Edge's POV)

I heard my name being called by the announcer and did my usual entrance. I waited in the ring to wait for Kelly and Christian. First Christian came and he started clapping before he got into the ring. I laughed and we waited for Kelly to come in.

As soon as I heard the 'Holla' all my attention was on her. She looked beautiful, as she stepped up to the ring and I noticed a ring on her finger.

"Is that a ring on her hand?" I asked Christian as Kelly lifted her arms up to the roaring crowd.

"Yupp." Was all Christian said, with a huge smile on his face. I looked at her hand again, feeling numb. I lost focus, and didn't even realize Randy had gotten into the ring and the match had started. I could hear Kelly and Christian cheering me on.

But as I was about to do the spear, he caught me in a RKO, twisting my neck the wrong way, and cracking it. It hurt so bad I let him take the win so some medical people could come help me.

The last thing I saw was a crying Kelly, telling me everything was going to be okay, before I blacked out.

(End Of POV)

Please review! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Who do you like so far?

Sorry for all the questions! I'm just excited for this!

Of and sorry if it's short. =( I'm working on it. =D


	3. Chapter 3

In The Name Of Love

Chapter 3: Adding Insult To Injury

(Kelly's POV)

I sat on Christian lap on the chair beside Edge's bed. I had my heard rested on Christian's shoulder as I bawled my eyes out. He rubbed my back to comfort me, and it helped.

As soon as we saw Edge open his eyes, we jumped up and Christian called for the doctor. "How are you feeling?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay, but don't cry Kellz, I'm okay." he wiped my face with his hand and I took hold of it as the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Copeland," the doctor said, using Edge's real last name. "It seems... Your career in the WWE must end. If you fight again, you could break you spine and end up in a wheelchair, or worse, you could die."

I cried so hard. I didn't want to see Edge quit! She wanted to see him backstage, at every single show.

"Kelly," Edge said as he pulled his hand a bit, making me reach his level. "I want you to know... I love you." I looked at him, confused and shocked. I could tell Christian was surprised, and very uncomfortable. "I know, this is weird. But I do, from the bottom of my heart to the top. I just want one thing now... Will you marry me?"

I cried and looked over at Christian, who had a sad look on his face and walked out. I turned to Edge. "Let me think about it, please." It felt wierd to think of her and Edge as a couple, but she loved him like a brother, and wanted him to be happy.

I ran out and ran after Christian, bawling my eyes out. I found him just outside his locker room, with his back towards me. I called out his name, but he didn't turn. All he did was try to open his locked door in frustration.

I pulled his arm and made him turn to face me. When he finally did, I saw tears in his eyes, which broke my heart. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

"Look Christian, I love you. Sooo much! And you know that. But Edge needs me. He's in pain, and I just want him to be happy." I was bawling so hard, and harder when I saw the tears falling out of his eyes too.

"What about your promise? You said you would marry me!" He said as he tried wiping his and my tears away, which didn't work.

"What were we thinking? Living in a fantasy world, where everything was perfect. We're not perfect, and our life isn't either." I said as I cupped his face in my hands. His sad expression tearing me apart.

"But I love you..." He barely made out.

"I love you too..." I said as I kissed him. He picked me up bridal style and kicked his door lightly open. He set me down on the couch and locked the door. I knew today I wanted to loose my virginity, and I knew I wanted to give it to the man I loved.

(End Of POV)

(Christian's POV)

I laid beside her, arms wrapped around her waist. I never wanted to let go. But she got out of my arms and started dressing again. I wanted that moment to last longer. All of our love and trust was put into what happened 2 hours ago. I never wanted it to end, but I knew and she knew that she had to go answer a very important question.

I got up and dressed too. I helped her get dressed, not a single word said by either of us. I picked up her shirt and handed it to her. She looked up into my eyes, and we stayed like that for a while, not wanting to look away. She finally looked away and mumbled a thanks.

She headed for the door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into one last hug. "I love you." I said into her head.

She wrapped her arms around my back and replied. "I love you too." before pulling away and walking towards Edge's room.

(End of POV)

(Edge's POV)

I felt terrible. How could I make her choose between marrying her bestfriend, or date the man she really loved. I don't know why I even asked her. Of course she'd choose Christian! She loved him... But I still wanted to know the real answer.

I heard the door opening, and saw Kelly trying to smile, but I could see the pain I'd caused her. I waited for the heartbreaking news. She stood over me and said, "Yes Adam Copeland, I will marry you."

I was shocked, and I was so happy. "Come here!" I said in excitement and hugged her. I heard her laugh, and she took my hand in hers and smiled. We were getting married!

(End Of POV)

Like it? Review please!

I know this chapter is super cheesy, but I thought it was cute. =D


	4. Chapter 4

In The Name Of Love

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

(Kelly's POV)

It was a month since the engagement. I haven't seen or heard from Christian. The last words he had said to me was that he loved me. And now, we would meet again tonight at the wedding. He was Edge's best man.

I smiled at the thought. Edge and Christian were the best of friends, and I missed seeing them together. I didn't really want him completely there... I still haven't stopped loving him, and I was afraid he had.

I was just trying to getting my vail to be perfect, when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said, and saw Christian walk in. I was so surprised I knocked my vail down. He picked it up and put it on my head. He softly whispered "Perfect." and I looked into his eyes, and saw loneliness. I hugged him. "I missed you." I said, my voice cracking in the process.

"I missed you too." He said as he quickly hugged me back and let go. He started walking out and I wanted to drop down crying, but I had to look perfect and happy.

(End Of POV)

(Christian's POV)

It was hard seeing her again. It was especially hard to walk away. But I couldn't help it. If he'd stayed in there he would have lost control and kissed her. But she looked so beautiful in that dress.

I stopped walking when I saw Edge run up to me. This was the first time I'd seen him since breaking up with Kelly. Edge had a huge smile on his face, but had a lot of guilt in his smile too.

"Hey, Charisma!" He said as he gave me a man hug, one Kelly used to roll her eyes at. When did things change so much? I miss the past.

"Hey, Superstar. Excited for your wedding?" I said to him. I smiled, but he could tell I was sad.

"Look man, I'm really sorry for what I did, but I love Kelly, and I can't live without her! I know you feel the same too." Edge said out of guilt.

I really didn't want to talk about it, so I told him I wish him a happy marriage, and got into place for the ceremony to begin.

(End Of POV)

(Edge's POV)

The ceremony was going well. Everyone had walked down the aisle, and now everyone was waiting for the bride. I felt really nervous, but with Christian by my side, I felt confident.

I know that's weird because I'd taken the woman he loved and was marrying her. I know it must've been hard for him, to stand beside me and encourage me, when his bestfriend was dating the woman he loved.

But I looked to my side to see him give me a reassuring smile. I felt better, but I was still really nervous. I sighed, ready for Kelly. We had to wait 5 seconds more before she started coming out, and she looked like an angel! I knew right then and there I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

(End Of POV)

(Kelly's POV)

I walked down the aisle with my dad escorting me. I saw Edge smile huge, and he seemed like this was the best day of his life. I was glad he was happy, and smiled back at him.

My smile quickly faded as I saw Christian, he had a weak smile and mouth the word 'perfect' and that made me smile.

I stood beside Edge, and the priest started the vows. He started with Edge and asked him if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Through sick, poor, and all the other stuff. I looked down as he said yes. Then the priest turned his attention to me, and asked me the same question. I could feel Christian's eyes on me, which hurt even more as I said yes.

Edge and I exchanged rings and left the place in Edge's car with a 'Just Married!' sign in the back. I looked behind us to see everyone waving, and I saw Christian's sad face, as he mouthed the words 'I Love You.'

(End Of POV)

What did you think? Did you like it? Another cheesy chapter, but I had to make it cheesy. It fit the story.

Review please? Thanks =D


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Name Of Love**  
><strong>Chapter 5: Reunion<strong>

(Kelly's POV)

I woke to the sound of a baby's crying. I got up and picked Nikki out of her crib. I fed her and rocked her back the sleep.

It had been a year and a little bit since she married Edge, and things were actually going very well. I felt comfortable with him because we're bestfriends. We had a 5 month old baby girl named Nicole, but we nicknamed her Nikki.

Edge got up and kissed me, and I kissed back. "How are you gorgeus?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Great, just tired." I said as the doorbell rang. "Can you get that? I'm still rocking Nikki to sleep."

Edge went over and opened the door. There stood his bestfriend, Christian! "Hey, how are you man?" Edge asked As he gave Christian a manhug, which I rolled my eyes at.

"I'm doing great. I was in the neighborhood when I decided to stop by." Christian said.

"Hey Charisma." I said as I walked up behind Edge. I hugged him with my right arm, still holding Nikki with my left. I felt him hug back, then pull away.

He noticed the baby and smiled huge and took her from me. "And who's this gorgeus young woman?" He said as he kissed Nikki's cheek.

I smiled because she liked him. "That's Nicole, we call her Nikki."

"Well aren't you beautiful Nickle?" I smiled at the nickname. It felt great to finally see Christian again. They hadn't seen or heard from eachother since the wedding. She wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend or not...

I snapped out of oh my train of thought when Christian walked in and sat on the couch playing with Nikki. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" He asked us, a little hurt.

"We didn't know how. You don't have an e-mail, you changed your phone number, and actually seeing you was n't a choice." Edge said, and I could tell he felt guilty.

Christian smirked. "Twitter." He silently said.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "That was too public." I watch his eyes grow really sad, then he snapped back to his normal self. "Well, can I take this beautiful woman on a date?" He joked.

I laughed. "Don't you think your a little too old to date a baby?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I would take her on a date, but she wouldn't say much." Christian then realized the baby was falling asleep, so he handed her back to me.

"So I'll be heading to the gym, see you in a bit." Edge said as he gave Cheistian another manhug and kissed me and Nikki goodbye.

"So... How's life?" Christian asked, looking in the fridge for something to eat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's going good. I've been writing a story, and I'm hoping it'll get published." I said as I set Nikki in her crib.

"What's it about?" Christian said as he started eating a 'Activia' yogurt.

"None of your business." I said with a laugh. The I saw him grab me and start tickling me. I laughed so much, it hurt!

"Stop!" I begged, still giggling.

"Not until you tell me what the story's about!" Christian laughed a long with me, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! It's about a girl with 2 guy bestfriends. She's in love with one of the guys, and he loves her back." Christian stopped tickling me so he can hear. "Then her other bestfriend gets an injury and asks to marry her. She says yes after giving her virginity to the one she really loves." I stopped and looked at a silent Christian. "Happy now?" I said with tears in my eyes as I walked to my room and locked the door.

An hour went by until the phone rang, so I finally came out of the room to answer it. "Hello?" I said. I looked over to a sleeping Christian.

"Is this Ms. Copeland?" I was surprised to hear our Doc calling, and I quickly said yes. "Well I have some terrible news. Your husband Adam had a heart attack..."

(End Of POV)

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

In The Name Of Love  
>Chapter 6: "You Always End Up With Your First Love"<p>

(Kelly's POV)

I fell. That was it, I fell from my knees not strong enough to hold me up. I started bawling my eyes out. Christian woke up to the sound of my crying, and put his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear softly. I realized how much I missed his arms around me. I cried into his chest then gasped out words.

"Edge had a heart attack." I cried so hard, I was choking. He rubbed my back and picked me up like a child in one arm while getting his coat with the other and wrapping it around me. He was about to walk out when we heard a faint cry and I pushed Christian away a little and ran back and got Nikki in her carrier and walked over to Christian.

We sat in the waiting room. I had taken Nikki out of her carrier because she was crying. I fed her from her bottle and watch as Christian turned to me and took Nikki into his arms.

"You're too upset to take care of her, I'll hold Nickle for a while." So he took her and fed her, and as soon as I saw them together and Nikki was out of my hands, I cried.

I felt Christian's arm around my shoulder, and his other holding Nikki. I looked at him and couldn't help bursting out in a rant.

"He can't leave me! He's my bestfriend-" I was trying to continue but he interrupted me.

"But you don't love him." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I do love him." I said without hesitating.

"I mean the way you love me. I can see in your eyes, you're happy to be with Edge, but you don't want to spend your whole life with him." He said, having to look away, because it was hard talking about it, and we both knew it.

I cried even harder. "I just wanted him to be happy. I really do love him." I wanted life to be easy. Go back to the time where we were all just bestfriends, and not in a love triangle.

"I love you, Kelly. And what you did is one of the many reasons why. You're kind enough to marry your bestfriend because he was injured, and he loved you. I know you love me back Kelly."

I held my face in my hands. "I'm just so confused. I don't know who I love."

He held up my hand with my engagement ring on it, but what was also on my hand was the promise ring he had given me a year and a half ago. "That's how I know you still love me."

I blinked, making a few tears drop. "I never took it off, not even for a second." I whispered in realization, more to myself than him.

He smiled, but it quickly faded as the nurse told us Edge was conscious, and we could see him. We walked in with Nikki and I saw my husband laying there, barely able to see us.

He gave a weak smile, which I returned. "The doctor's say I don't have much time, so here it goes. Kelly I need to tell you something." He said and I quickly rushed by his side and held his hand, while Christian took Nikki out of her carrier, so Edge could see her too.

"I love you Kelly, and it's because that I love you I can't be selfish with you. When I'm gone, I want you to be happy. So I want you two to know I want you together." I began crying all over again.

Edge gave a weak laugh. "What can I say," he said as he ran a hand through Kelly's hair. "You always end up with you first love." Then he looked at Christian, and could see him fighting tears also. "Gratefully I got to... But unfortuneatly, she loved my bestfriend. I want you to be happy. Please..." He started gasping hard which made me cry harder.

"I love you all..." He said before his heart stopped pumping.

I was hysterical. I always thought he'd be with me through the end, but seeing him go... I couldn't take it. I bent down and gave him one last kiss before whispering "I love you." in his ear. I saw a small smile on his lips, and knew that was the end.

(End Of POV)

Sorry if it's cheesy. What can I say, I'm a girly girl!  
>Anyways, are you sad he's dead? Sorry to tell you, this is the last real chapter. The next is the epilogue then credits. So yeah, bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

In The Name Of Love Epilogue

(Kelly's POV)

A month after Adam's death, Christian and I held a funeral and a memorial service. Everyone from WWE came, and some other good friends too. Every month, on every 16th, we visit his grave and put a flower on top, even in winter.

Christian and I were married and had 2 more girls and 1 boy. Their names were Jessica (Jessi), Isabel (Bella), and... Adam (Edge).

Nikki was healthy and well, thank goodness, but it hurt me to know she'd never get to see her father, and what a wonderful and loving man he was.

Christian was an amazing father though, and I loved him. I wanted to spend every single second of my life with him.

I am loving life, and tomorrow's another day.

(End Of POV)


End file.
